japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Android 18
Future Android 18 is the evil alternate timeline counterpart of Android 18. She is seen in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in the episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and in "Free the Future" of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 18 is more cruel than the one seen in the main present day timeline, and is bent on doing nothing more but destroying and killing. She was once known as Future Lazuli (未来の ラズリ), which was her real name before she had became an evil cyborg android. Background :"I don't know. And we said we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad. When we say we're going to do something, we need to do it". :— Future Android 18 after losing another long fight with Future Son Gohan (English Version of the History of Trunks) Her past was exactly the same just like her present mainstream counterpart. Except six months after the death of Future Son Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his evil plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate android creation". Future Android 18 however knocks over some glass on purpose after telling him that he is losing his mind, while Gero attempts to use his remote to make them go to sleep but Future Android 17 decapitates Dr. Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them both, Future Android 18 however blasts the head, as well as destroying Cell's chamber in an attempt to destroy Future Cell himself. Then the two androids head off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after that, by coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters one by one challenged the ruthless killing machines. The androids back to back kill Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Tien, Future Kuririn, Future Yajirobe (who manage to survive), and Future Chaozu as well on different days. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Future Son Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, in which is blown off in the bombing. One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting at. Gohan ambushes the androids alone and the battle begins. Despite his handicap with one arm, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Future Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Future Trunks finds himself the only warrior left that is capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempts to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later on uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn present day Son Goku, and the others of the impending android threat. Personality In contrast to her present day main timeline self, Future Android 18 and her little brother are extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, their personalities are the direct result of Future Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Despite her brutal and cruel nature, Future 18 has shown instances of self restraint, such as scolding her little brother for murdering a clothing store salesperson despite intending to let him live. She seems to hate how her brother goofs off by acting like a little kid. She was also very vain when it came to her appearance. When Future Trunks used his sword to swipe a piece of her hair, she would display even greater hostility, most likely because in addition to wanting to maintain her looks, her hair does not grow back according to her. She is also into boys as 17 had killed someone that she thought was cute. Appearance Similar to her main present day timeline self, Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder length blonde hair (which according to her, is artificial and cannot grow back), thick eyebrows, light blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, and throughout her entire life, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Future Trunks admitted that there clothes are quite similar to one another. Abilities Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power wise the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Future Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (in the original manga and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Android 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. In the "Ghosts from Tomorrow" episode, Future Android 18 gets in several hits on Super Saiyan Future Gohan, when he was not looking. Accel Dance A team attack used with Future Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. Used to kill Future Gohan. Android Barrier An energy shield often used by Androids. Used as a Blast 1 attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Energy Attack The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. Energy Mine A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. It is one of her attacks in Supersonic Warriors 2. Finger Beam A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world, notably Future Krillin (TV Special). High Pressure Energy Wave A strong, yellow energy wave used numerous times in the TV Special. Also used in Future Trunks' flashback to kill Future Tien and Future Yajirobe. Appears as one of her Super Attacks in the Raging Blast series. Infinity Bullet A rapid-shot version of the Power Blitz used in her second fight with Future Trunks when the latter returned to the future. Non-stop Violence A team attack used with Future Android 17 where they stand back to back and fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. Used in her second fight with Future Gohan. Power Blitz A pink energy wave commonly used by Future Android 18 in her fights with the Z Fighters, and to destroy buildings and humans. Android Barrier Used as a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Energy Mine Used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Anime Filler Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she is furious with Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute (she is angry about losing a video game in the Japanese Version, and in the Japanese version of DBZ Kai). Shortly afterwards, Future Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins in on the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Her brother is blown up and destroyed by Trunks right after her. Video Games Future Android 18 appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road (as an illusion fought by Future Gohan) *??? Quotes *No I spare him! *Everything I like you destroy Relationships 'Future Android 17' 'Future Dr. Gero' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Tien' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Trunks' Knownable Relatives *'Future Dr. Gero' (Creator/dead) *'Future Android 17' (Younger Brother) *'Android 18' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *When wearing some different clothes while shopping, due to an animation error, Future 18's eyes were shown as dark red instead of light blue. *While trying some clothes during her shopping, Future 18's hoop earrings are red, similar to what her present day counterpart wore in the Buu arc. *In her last encounter with Future Trunks, Future 18's vest lacked the Red Ribbon Army's logo on the back. *Future Android 18 claimed that her hair is artificial and cannot grow back, however, strangely, her main timeline counterpart's daughter, Marron, possessed blonde hair, apparently inherited from her mother. Her claim about her hair being artificial as well as her anger at Future Trunks for briefly cutting it, is also ironic, as in the End of Z arc as well as Dragon Ball GT, 18 cut her hair short. Future Android 18 only made this claim in the English version. However, in the Japanese version, Future Android 18 says nothing instead. *When Android 18 fights Future Trunks and Future Gohan in most video games, she displays hostility to them, as if the player is playing as Future 18 herself, no matter what outfit she is wearing, including her Buu saga outfit, Future Trunks and Future Gohan both still act hostile to her, due to their similarities in appearance and is referred to as simply "Android 18", for an example, despite wearing her Buu saga outfit, and having the Destructo Disc as part of her moveset, she still says "hmph, you brat, you never learn" to Future Trunks in hostility, and to Future Gohan "I won't let you get away this time, I'll gonna use everything I've had and kill you", as if she was Future 18 herself. This hostility between them remains consistent in video games up until Xenoverse 2. It should be noted however that main timeline Android 18 is often used to represent her future counterpart in various video games, thus her hostility is likely the result of being programed to represent her future counterpart. Also, main timeline Android 18 can perform the Accel Dance and Non-Stop Violence with her brother no matter which outfit the player chooses, including her Buu arc outfit, which were performed only by their future counterparts. The present androids are never shown to be performing those techniques in the anime and manga at all. *However, in Shin Budokai Another Road's Arcade Mode, when Android 18 fights Future Gohan, she says that it seems that Future Gohan had a problem, but she will fight him if he wants to, a notable exception for video games which usually she says Future 18's lines to Future Gohan, probably because Android 17 is absent in the game, or because the game's story takes place after the Majin Buu arc. It should be noted that in Shin Budokai Another Road, the main timeline version of Android 18 travels into Future Trunks' timeline to fight against Future Babidi and Future Majin Buu. Interestingly enough, Future Trunks displays no hostility towards Android 18. *It was only in the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super that both Android 18 and Future Trunks finally put aside their past differences, with 18 being very kind and friendly to him, despite their encounters in the past, and Future Trunks' fights with Future 18, and gave him a friendly fist, much to his anxiety, and even jokes about the death of Future 18 and making Future Trunks pay for the act. *Because of this, in FighterZ, neither Android 18 nor Future Trunks have any hostility towards each other; in fact, Android 18 warmly receives Future Trunks in their cutscene if they are selected for battle, making it another exception. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Miki Ito *'English' : Meredith McCoy (History of Trunks & Dragon Ball Z), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) all information on Future Android 18 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Android_18 Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-048.jpg|Future 18 and her brother start to kill humans. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-056.jpg|Future 18 and her brother start to do a count down. Future18-2.png|Future 18 tries on clothes at a store. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-085.jpg|Future 18 thanks the sale man for giving her free clothes. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-091.jpg|Future 18 is shock that her brother kill the sale man that gave her free clothes. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-092.jpg|Future 18 tells her brother off for killing a salesman that she spare. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-120.jpg|Future 18 tells her brother that he acts like a little kid. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-227.jpg|Future 18 tells an employee to buzz off. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-229.jpg|"Rules who needs them?" Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-237.jpg|Future 18 on a swing. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-246.jpg|Future 18 is surprise to see that Gohan has black hair instead of yellow. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-286.jpg|Future 18 decides to team up with his brother to take down Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-292.jpg|Future 18 and her brother gang up on Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-311.jpg|Future 18 fights Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-312.jpg|Future 18 dodges Trunks' punches. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-313.jpg|Future 18 is by Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-317.jpg|Future 18 hits Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-320.jpg|Future 18 as she grabs Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-321.jpg|Future 18 smiles at Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-322.jpg|Future 18 about to kill Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-325.jpg|Future 18 is kicked away by Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-339.jpg|Future 18 tells her brother that they really should have kill Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-342.jpg|Future 18 looking for Future Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-348.jpg|Future 18 is piss that they won't know If the killed Gohan or not, since they bombed the battlefield. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-431.jpg|Future 18 learns that a human is alive. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-433.jpg|Future 18 kills he Human anyway. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-441.jpg|Future 18 happily laughs since Gohan made 17 get his favorite shirt all torn. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-445.jpg|Future 18 tells her brother that they need to kill Gohan once and for all. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-463.jpg|Future 18 fires Ki Blast at Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-487.jpg|Future 18 and her brother lose during Gohan's Kamehameha struggle. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-504.jpg|Future 18 and her brother after Gohan threw them into damaged buildings. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-520.jpg|Future 18 stares at her brother after it began to rain. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-523.jpg|Future 18 and her brother stares at Gohan while it is raining. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-532.jpg|Future 18 battling Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-540.jpg|Future 18 and her brother finally kill Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-601.jpg|Future 18 and her brother are confronted by Trunks 3 years later after they killed Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-602.jpg|"Us die please. BUT THIS WON'T BE!" Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-604.jpg|Future 18 about to punch Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-613.jpg|Future 18 battles Trunks again. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-627.jpg|Future 18 after Trunks' cuts her hair with his sword. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-655.jpg|Future 18 wonders what Trunks is talking about as well. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-671.jpg|18 looking at Trunks firing his buster cannon technique at her. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-681.jpg|Future 18 about to kick Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-691.jpg|"Peek a Boo. I see You". Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-692.jpg|Future 18 has already found him as well. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-697.jpg|Future 18 stares at Trunks as she tells her brother that they should just kill him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-703.png|Future 18 and her brother defeat Future Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-706.jpg|Future 18 and her brother staring at Trunks laying on the ground helplessly. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-719.jpg|Future 18 sees her brother examine Future Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-720.jpg|Future 18 sees that Trunks is alive. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-722.jpg|Future 18 tells Trunks that their true goal is to kill all humans. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-728.jpg|Future 18 being punched by Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-730.jpg|Future 18 is still punched by Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-731.jpg|Future 18 trips Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-738.png|Future 18 beats up Trunks even more. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-739.jpg|Future 18 gets Trunks off of her knee. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-744.jpg|Future 18 sees that Trunks is not a natural Blonde. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-748.jpg|Future 18 decides to kill Trunks herself. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-750.jpg|Future 18 prepares to finish Future Trunks off. Android_18_evil.png|Future 18 laughing. Future18.jpg|Future 18 decides to kill Trunks since she is in a bad mood. Dbz194-12.jpg|Future 18 charges at Trunks FutureTrunksvs18.jpg|Future 18 battling Trunks for the third time. Dbz194-08.jpg|Future Trunks behind 18. Dbz194-14.jpg|Future 18's first attack. Dbz194-18.jpg|Future 18 before she is kill by Trunks. 18_gone.jpg|Future 18 as she is kill by Trunks. Category:Characters Category:Females